Turner's 11minus 7
by Animegx43
Summary: Timmy and his friends tries to steal a very rare comic from the arrogent and spoiled Remy Buxaplenty. Will there teamwork allow them to get away with it while giving you a good laugh, or will it all fail and still make you laugh?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Odd Parents in: Turner's 11...minus 7.**

* * *

"TIIIIIMMMMMYYYY!"

Tootie starts screaming Timmy's name repeatedly as she run. She is also carrying a plastic bags with her.

"Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy!"

She runs up to house and bangs on the door. Timmy's Mom answers the door

"Hello, Tootie!"

"Hi, Mrs. Turner. Is Timmy home?" She asked.

" Why, I believe he's out in his tree house in the backyard right now." She replies.

" Thank you Mrs. Turner."

So she runs around the backyard and heads to the tree house. She continues to scream Timmy's name.

"Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmy Tim…" She says before tripping on the ground, but then just gets back up and continues running.

She climbs up the tree, bursts through the trapdoor…

" TIMMY! Guess what I have here!" She asks.

Timmy, AJ and Chester are just sitting on the floor playing cards. When Tootie came in, they just stare at her, blinking twice in union.

"Umm…why is Tootie in our tree fort?" Chester asks.

" Don't you remember? Timmy is dating Tootie now." AJ answers.

" Oh, right." Chester says. "I'm still not used that yet."

"Tell me about it." Timmy says.

Tootie pulls a comic book from out of her plastic bag and smacks it down over the boy's cards. Causing all three boys to gasp in union

" NO WAY!" The three boys all say.

"Feast your eyes on THIS!" Tootie gloats. "An ultra rare Crimson Chin…issue #1."

"The first Crimson Chin comic EVER!" Timmy in awe.

"The comic book written in 1935 to inspire kids during The Great Depression to never give up hope?" AJ notes.

"The comic that started the series of one of the greatest superheroes in the world?" Chester says.

"One of the very few known ones left around in MY treehouse?" Timmy ask.

Tootie simply nods at them with a happy look.

All three boys says" YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" In perfect timing. Timmy then runs over to Tootie, grabs her by the arms, and plants a huge kiss right on the lips!

" THANK YOU, TOOTIE!" He says before running back to the comic book.

" Y…you kissed me…on the lips?" Tootie says as hearts begin to float around her, as well as her pupils become heart shaped.

" No time for you to faint, Tootie." AJ says. "We got work to do."

" To The Vault!" Timmy announces.

"The Vault?" Tootie asks.

Chester pulls a metal rod that mysteriously appear out of nowhere.

Outside the tree house, the ground starts to shake, and then the tree drops underground. Then to replace it, another tree appears.

* * *

The tree is moving underground until it eventually stops. Then they leave the treehouse.

"Where are we?" Tootie asked.

"The Vault!" Timmy ansered. "AJ's greatest invention ever! The world's most indestructible safe, designed for one purpose."

The three boys walks up to the large metal door. They put their eyes up at a scanner while putting their hands on another.

"Triple voice activated password required." A voice asks.

"Bucky McBadbat". Chester said.

"Long beautiful hair." AJ said

"Trixie Turner." Timmy...foolishly said.

"Passwords: Accepted." The computer replied. "Welcome Timmy…AJ…Chester."

"_Trixie_ Turner?" Tootie angerly asked Timmy.

"Um…it's a pretty old safe." Timmy nervously answered.

The giant metal door opens upwards, and upon opening, Tootie's eyes widen and her mouth opens in awe upon seeing whats inside.

"Behold! OUR **CRIMSON CHIN COMIC COLLECTION!" **Timmy yells to Tootie.

Inside the glorious safe are countless numbers of file cabinets, all of them reaching to the roof. The four all walk inside.

"For years, we've been collecting these comics by gathering them by any means necessary." Chester explains.

"Quantity! Quality! It doesn't make a difference to us." AJ backs up.

"We plan on having not just the biggest collection, but the most complete." Timmy finishes.

They all stop when they reach a special stand that's in the very center of the vault.

"Will you have the honors, Tootie?" Timmy asks.

So she takes the comic and gently places it on the special case, which instantly causes a glass dome to encase the whole thing.

Timmy: And now, our collection is complete.

* * *

Four cans of Root Beer get toasted by the four kids as they celebrate their accomplishment.

"Excellent job, guys." Timmy congraduates. "We've managed to get our hands on every copy of the Crimson Chin ever made. And thanks to Tootie here, we got the one that we never managed to get our hands on before."

"Aw, Shucks. It was nothing. I was just at the right store at the right time." Tootie explains. "I'm just sad that I couldn't help out your collection more."

"Maybe you'd help us more by getting The Chump comic." Chester comments. But after the comment, he and AJ both share a good laugh.

"What's The Chump comic?" She asked. "I don't think I've heard of it."

"It's nothing, Tootie." Timmy claims. "Just forget it."

"It's a Crimson Chin comic thats practically a myth." AJ brings up. "No one can possibly get it."

"But if you guys are so determine to make the most complete collection, why not try and **COMPLETELY **finish it?"

The boys all start looking at each other, thinking about the possibility of actually trying to find this "Mythical" comic.

"I like this idea." Timmy says. "We can't possibly say that we have a complete collecion unless we have **ALL** of the comics."

Chester and Aj both look at each other, then, without any hesitation.

"Count us in." They both said.

* * *

Later, the four all meet up in Timmy's room where they use his computer. AJ is the one who's surfing on it at the moment.

"So whats this "Chump" comic anyway?" Tootie asks.

"It's a misprinted version The Crimson Chin visits Atlantis from 1999." AJ begins to explain. "A normal version of the comic is actually very easy to find, but when it first got printed, a Crimson Chin hating Mom broke into the printing press and manged to replace every Chin word with Chump."

Tootie giggles at the idea of "The Crimson Chump." Then Aj finishes the explaination.

"This mistake was fixed fast. But it's been estimated that at least 50 comics of "The Cromson Chin visits Atlantas" were still realesed. It's considered to be the most valuable Crimson Chin collectors item in the world."

"So maybe only someone with lots of money would have it." Tootie says.

"Brilliant deduction, Tootie." Timmy complemented. "And I happen to know the richest Crimson Chin fan in the world!"

"You don't mean..." AJ asks.

"That's right." Timmy answers. "Remy Buxaplenty!"

"**REMY BUXAPLENTY?" **Chester shouts. "He's your mortal enemy! So if he does have a copy, he would never let you near it."

"Well, first lets see if he does indeed have a copy."

"You know, I heard that his parents are giving out tours to their giant mansion tommorow." Tootie brings up.

"Wow, now **THATS** convineint. "Timmy says.

* * *

The next day, they take the tour to the Buxaplenty house, blending in with a crowd of people. All four of them are wearing disguises. Timmy is wearing a red coat and big black sunglasses, AJ is wearing a blond wig, Chester has a sumbraro and a poncho, and Tootie is wearing her "cute" cloths and sunglasses.

"Remember guys, Remy can't know it's us. Otherwise we'll ALL get kicked out." Timmy warns.

"AH! Welcome all of you to my fabulous mansion." Mr. Buxaplenty walks out and greets all of his guests. "I hope you'll all learn how fabulous my home truely is by the end of today. But before we begin, are their any questions?"

"What part of the rooms will we be seeing?" Tootie quickly asks.

" I intend on showing every room in the house, from my son's room at the top floor, to the basement downstairs." He answers.

The four heros all high fives each other after hearing what they wanted to hear.

So Mr. Buxaplenty begins the tour.

* * *

After some time...

"And this here is our master bedroom, where me and my wife owns the most expansive, most comfortable bed in the world."

The tourist all become impressed and walk into the room, except for Timmy and his friends.

"Chester, AJ. You two stay with tour and keep an eye out for what we're looking for." Timmy instructed. "Me and Tootie will go and find Remy and see if he even owns a copy of the comic."

So the two parties split. Chester and AJ go's into the bedroom while Timmy and Tootie runs off.

"I should probably tell you, Tootie. Remy Buxaplenty also has a Fairy godparent." He tells Tootie.

"Speaking of which, where's Cosmo and Wanda?" She asks.

"Something about Poof getting in trouble."

* * *

At Spellementeay school, in the principle's office...

"Mister and Misses Cosma, I'm afraid we found your son with a forged letter to be excused from gym class." The Fairy principle tell Cosmo and Wanda while showing a poorly written letter with Cosmo's name at the bottom.

"But we **DID** want Poof to be excused from Gym today." Wanda explains.

"Then how do you explain this letter that looks like it was written by a child?" The Principle asks.

"Hey, look Wanda!" Cosmo says. "Me and Poof have the exact same hand writing!"

* * *

Back at the Buxaplenty house, Timmy and Tootie finally finds Remy's room.

"Holy cow! This room is bigger then my house!" Tootie says.

"I'm so glad that you like my room."

To both Timmy's and Tootie's surprise, Remy Buxaplenty himself catches the two in his room."

"Are you two from the tour?" Remy asks.

"Umm...yes." Timmy quicky answered. "I'm Butch, and this is my girlfriend...uh...Julieann."

Their fake names easily fool Remy, thanks to their disguises.

"Yeah. We came to see the room of the richest kid in the world." Tootie claims.

"The come in and have a look around." Remy tells them. "I guarantee you that you'll be most pleased."

So with Remy's permission, Timmy and Tootie starts to walk around the truely impressive room. After a quick look around, Timmy finds something interesting.

"Wow! A life-size model of the Crimson Chin!" Timmy notices. "You must be a big fan."

"Oh, that's nothing." Remy says. "Check this out!"

He pulls down a lever thats on his wall, causing one of the walls to open up. And much to Timmy and Tootie's surprise, it revealed a secret room full of Crimson Chin stuff.

"**WOW!**" Timmy and Tootie both said at the same time.

"Indeed." Remy gloats. "This room has everything a Crimson Chin fan can possibly need. Toy weapons, rare limited edition costumes, and my personal favourite piece, a perfect replica of Cleft's battle suit."

"Neat." Tootie commented. "You must have all but the greatest Chin things in here"

"Actually, I **DO** have the greatest in here. See that glass case in the very back of the room?"

The three all turn their attentions to the back of the room.

"That there is the rarest of the Crimson Chin comic books. It's known as the Crimson "Chump" comic."

Timmy and Tootie both let out a loud gasp.

"**TIMMY**! It's ture!" Tootie shouts. "He **DOES** have the comic!'

"Timmy?" Remy angerly asks.

"**TOOTIE!**"

Remy marches over to Timmy and grabs his sunglasses right off his face.

"Turner." Remy says. "I thought I recognized those over sized buck teeth. And **YOU!**" Remy walks over to Tootie and takes her sunglasses off too. "I **STILL** don't know who you are. And why do you where sunglasses over normal ones?"

"I'm Tootie. Timmy's girlfriend."

After a short anooyed stare at them, Remy gets tired.

"Whatever."

So Remy claps his, which activates the floor traps under Timmy and Tootie, causing them to fall through."

"Those floor traps pay for themselves. Ha ha ha." Remy gloats.

* * *

At the other end of the trapdoors lies a dumpser, where Timmy and Tootie falls in. Conviently, they meet Chester and AJ in there too.

"Guys, what are you guys doing down here?" Timmy asks.

"**_Some_**body was caught jumping on Mr. Buxaplenty's bed." AJ says.

"Hey, **YOU** were the one who dared me to do it." Chester explains.

"Whatever." Timmy says. "We learned what we wanted to learn. Lets head back to the treehouse!"

Then he sniffs himselfs.

"Right after we all shower first."

* * *

At the treehouse...

"Alright." Timmy starts. "Remy DOES have the comic we're looking for. Now we need to figure out how to get it."

"I say we just brake in and steal it!" Chester suggests.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Tootie asks.

"No, it would just be barrowing...without asking...or returning." Chester claims.

"Which is what stealing is." AJ says. "And also, just running and taking it is impossible. The security for a family that rich is impossible to hack and sneak by. Believe me. I've tried."

The other three give AJ a very surprised look, not expecting to hear that from AJ.

"So what are we going to do?" Tootie asked. "Is there no way to get that comic from him?"

"Guys, lets think about this for a moment." Timmy says. "Remy Buxaplenty is an evil, spoiled jerk who has more then on one occasion tried to make us all suffer, expecially me. He can more than likely get another comic if he wants it. **AND**...we're all die hard Crimson Chin fans who desperately wants this comic. So now the real question is: Do we want to take it?"

Chester, AJ and Tootie all look at each other, all wandering what the other is thinking.

"Let's vote on it." AJ suggests. "We'll make it secret and decide that way if we'll do this or not."

"And it will be done as a team, too." Timmy says. "So if only one person disagrees, then the **WHOLE **team still agrees."

Chester and Tootie both nod in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later, Timmy starts pulling paper out of a top hat.

"1 vote to do it...2 votes to do it"

He continues to pull out the votes.

"1 vote to not do it, and..."

His other three friends nervously waits for the last vote, until...

"3 votes to do it." Timmy says. "So we all agree then. Tonight, we steal the comic from the Buxaplenty home."

Timmy throws his arm out.

"I'm in it, too." Chester said before placing his hand on top of Timmy's.

"Me three" Aj said as he throws his hand on top of Chester's.

Tootie had some hesitation, but after a few seconds of thinking...

"Count me in." As she puts her hand over AJ's."

"Then lets operation "Get Remy's comic and get the heck out" begin." Timmy says.

Then they all say together...

"**BOO YA**!" As they all break.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

FYI: I've named this chapter after a movie I've never actually seen!

I sure hope FOP and Hiest films mix well. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Odd Parents in: Turner's 11...minus 7. Part 2**

* * *

The four little thieves all begin to prepare to steal the special Crimson Chin comic from Remy's.

At Chester's trailer...

"Swish army knight. Check. Crowbar. Check. Black mask. Check. Cool, I'm ready!"

So Chester begins to take off after bring everything he needs. He walks right pass his Dad, who's reading the paper on the can.

"Later Dad. Going out to steal something!"

"Did you remember to bring a sweater?" His Dad asked.

"What?" Chester responed.

"I don't want you going out in this weather without a sweater."

"Fine."

So Chester goes to find a sweater.

"I love that kid." His Dad said.

* * *

At AJ's house...

"Now what should I bring?" The boy genious askes himself. "AH! Maybe this."

He picks up a small object,which suddenly shoots out a lazer and pierces through a wall.

"That was my lazer pen? I thought it was my hand-held telescope." He laughs at himself. "**THAT** could've been painful."

* * *

At Tootie's house, Tootie tries to talk with Robert the genie, who's busy building some sort of bazooka.

"Hey, Rob. Can you help me with something?" She asks.

"Make it quick. I really want to finish this thing."

"Can I get something that can help me break in a giant mansion with heavy security so that I can steal a comic book?"

Rob snaps his finger and creates a sack without even taking his eyes off his bazooka.

"That burglar kid should have everything you could possibly need." He ensures her.

"Thank you, Rob!"

She quickly picks up the bag and runs right out of the room.

"Okay now." Rob says to himself. "If this baby can blow up Dinkleburg's house, your next stop will be Canada!"

* * *

Finally, at Timmy's house...

"Alrighty. I'm ready." He says to himself. "Now it's off to steal Remy Buxaplenty's comic book!"

As he walks to his door, he realizes that Wanda, Cosmo and Poof were blocking his way and heard every word he said.

"Your going to steal **WHAT** from **WHO**?" Wanda angerly asks.

"I think he said he's going to steal a comic book from Remy." Cosmo answered.

"I know what he said, it was just a figure of speech."

"Guys, you'll have to sit this one out. The rules won't let you help me steal things." Timmy says.

"You shouldn't be stealing anything, period!" Wanda tells her godson. "We're not letting you go out to steal anything!"

"But guys, my friends are counting on me to help!" Timmy explains.

Nonetheless, Cosmo and Wanda cross their arms, meaning they're serious. While Timmy WAS disappointed from this, he quickkly came up with a very complicated, yet effective idea.

"Cosmo, I wish I a giant butterfly net."

**POOF!** Cosmo gaved Timmy his butterfly net...which he then used to trap his fairies in.

"Cosmo...you...idiot..." Wanda tells him in annoyence.

"Yeah, that was dumb, even for me." Cosmo admits.

"Later guys." Timmy says as he leaves.

Now Wanda, Cosmo and poof are all trapped under the butterfly net, powerless to do anything.

"Who wants to play 20 questions?" Cosmo asks.

"Poof Poof". The baby says in excitement.

"We're be here for awhile, so I guess so." Wanda says.

"Great! Now, how do you play?"

* * *

In front of the Buxaplenty house, all four of the little thieves meet up. All of them are also wearing black cloths to hide themselves easier. Unfortunatly, there's an electric wire fence blocking them from the mansion.

"Okay. So how are we going to get inside?" Timmy asked.

"Allow me to explain." AJ said.

The young genius pulls out a well detailed poster explaining the plan, and presents it to his friends.

"8 blocks down is the Dimmsdale's Power Plant. All we need to do is get into the front get and disable the b:17 generator, and we will render the electric fence here completely useless. Now, to get inside..."

AJ looks up to see that the other three are already on the other side of the fence.

"Or..." Tootie starts. "We could just cut the wire fence apart with rubber gloves and giant scizzors, like I just did right now."

As Timmy, Tootie and Chester move on, AJ stays where he is, sad that his plan wasn't used.

* * *

Back at Timmy's house, The fairies are still trapped under the butterfly net.

"Is he an actor?" Wanda asks Cosmo.

"Yes." He replied.

"Poof poof?"

"yes he is, Poof."

"Is he Seth Green?" Wanda asked.

"**YOU WIN!**"

Rob the Genie poofs into the room, completely covered in ash.

"Well, Dinkleburg and Canada **BOTH** live to see another day...for now." The genie tells himself.

"Robert! You got to get us out of here!" Wanda says. "We have to find Timmy before he gets in trouble!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Rob asks.

"Timmy and his friends are heading to steal something from a boy name Remy." She explains. "Do you know if Tootie is in on this?"

"Actually, I think I gave her some stuff that would let her break into any..." He stops and realizes what he did. "Oops."

* * *

As Timmy and his friends all make it inside, they look down into the deep, dark hallway of the home.

"I could've sworn that this place was much smaller when we came earlier today." Chester says. "Anywho...what's next?"

"**THIS** is next." AJ says as he pulls out a spray can.

After spraying around the room from the door, he discovers that the house is full of lazer traps. But the stairs to the second level of the mansion have no lazer traps at all.

"Let's move." Timmy says.

The four begin moving pass the lazers. Timmy jumps over and under and over them until he becomes the first to reach the stairs, Chester spins at 1080 degrees over all of the lazers and to the stairs, AJ performs backflips pass them until he reaches the stairs, and finally, Tootie jumps straight to the center of the halls, successfully dodging new lazer coming out of nowhere, then meets up with their her friends, where all four perform victory poses. Then they all shout at once...

"**BOO YA!**"

"AJ, your the smart one." Timmy says. "Can you tell me how the heck we all just did what we just did?"

"I have no idea."

Deciding to forget about how the heck they did their ninja moves, they all start climbing the stairs, where the rare comic book they're after is.

"Okay guys. Here is how we will do it." Timmy says. "I feel that it would be stupid risk walking straight into Remy's room to get to his comic, which is why we will get into the Crimson Chin through the air vents."

"Does this house even have air vents?" AJ asks.

"This house is bigger then Notre dame University. I'd be shocked if they didn't have any. Any other questions?"

The other three all agree with Timmy's plan, so there's no other questions.

"Excellant. We'll split in two groups to try and find the vents. Tootie, your with me. Chester and AJ..."

"We know, we get the idea." Chester says, who then makes a kissy face to make fun of Timmy.

"Everyone take a walkie talkie before we split up." AJ says as he hands them out to everyone.

After that, the two groups split up to look for the air vents.

"Well then. Now that we're alone..." Tootie reminds Timmy.

"Chester was joking when he said that." Timmy explains.

"I still like the idea though."

**POOF! **All of a sudden, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Rob all appear before Timmy and Tootie. All four of them are looking mad at Timmy and Tootie.

"Umm...I can explain?" Timmy says.

"You trapped your own Fairy godparents in butterfly nets?" Rob asks.

"Butterfly nets?" Tootie asks.

"I'll explain later." Timmy tells her. Then looks back at Cosmo and Wanda. "Look, I'm sorry, but me and my friends **ALL** want this comic book really bad, and you guys won't poof it for me, and I know Rob wouldn't let Tootie take it, this is our only choice."

"If this is your only choice, then you've got no choices at all." Wanda said in an angry tone. "We're taking you back with us and this time, Cosmo won't be doing anything stupid to save you."

"Well, if that's the case..."

Timmy whispers something into Tootie's ear. She gets confused from what she's being told, but...

"Rob." Tootie begins. "I wish I have a giant butterfly net...um...made out of smoof?"

So Rob snaps his fingers and...**POOF! **A giant butterfly net made out of smoof lands on top of the Fairies and the genie.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Timmy says in amusement.

"Dang, That must of been the dumbest thing I've ever done." Rob admits. "I should be nominated for the biggest idiot of the year."

"It's hard to win. Trust me, I've NEVER won it." Cosmo warns. "**ME**...of all people never won."

"Sorry about this guys, but I promise to let you all free when we get our comic." Timmy says.

So Timmy and Tootie both leave them under the net to continue looking for the air vents.

"What the heck is smoof, anyway?" Tootie asks.

"Again, I'll tell you later."

So now the poor magical creatures are once again trapped under a butterfly net.

"Ugh. What has my darling gotten himself into?" Wanda asks herself.

"Anyone for 20 questions?" Rob asks.

* * *

After some searching, the four have finally found an air duct for them all to use.

"Boo ya." They all say.

Then, after a few minor trials and errors(climbing up and following down), they all manage to get into the vents and begin finding the right path to Remy's  
secret room. Timmy leads them, followed by Chester, followed by Tootie, and lastly, AJ.

"Amazing." AJ whispers. "I finally get a rear-view from a girl who wears a skirt all the time, and she wears **PANTS TODAY!**"

"You know if I were to kick you in the head while we're up here in the vents, there'd be know way for you to avoid it." Tootie warns/threats AJ.

"Heck, even if you were to kick him while not in here, if he dodges it, you'll just hit another part of his head." Chester says in insult.

"Don't make me come up there, Chester." AJ threats.

"Bring it on! Me and Tootie can both takee you on."

In response to this, AJ and Chester try to crawl past Tootie to get at each other. Unfortunetly for the two idiots, all three of them get tangled up in each other.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Chester, AJ and Tootie all say to each other.

"Geez. No wonder I'm the leader among us." Timmy tells himself.

"HEY! WHO'S IN HERE!"

All four of Timmy and his friends go quiet when they heard angry, yet somehow sexy voice. Through the vent grate, Timmy sees that it was Juandissmo, taking the form of a security officer.

"Everyone be quiet." Timmy whispers.

Juandissimo looks around the hallway to try and find any intruders. Unfortunatly, he finds no one.

"Why must I as if someone is here? They would just know if **I'M** here. I really should've just wished up security robots for this."

Eventually, Juandissmo gives up and leaves the halls. This gives Timmy's friends a chance to untangle each other and move on. After another few minutes of crawling around the vents, they come to fork in a path.

"Tootie, your coming with me to the right. Chester, AJ, take the left."

So the two groups split up once more.

While crawling through the vents, Chester suddenly hears a strange sound.

"Hey, AJ! Did you hear that?"

"You mean the sound of metal moving? Yes I did."

"Where is it coming from?"

"Well...judging from how old these vents are looking, and how I see that a few bolts are missing, I'd say..."

**BAM!**

The section of the air vents Chester and AJ comes crashing down into the ground.

"We're going to be feeling that in the morning." Chester says.

"It's past midnight. So technically, it **IS **morning."

"Oh, ok."

So Chester lets out a very loud scream of pain. But after a few seconds, AJ quickly covers Chester's mouth with his hand.

"Shush. Look where we are!"

After calming down, Chester realizes that they're in none other than Remy Buxaplenty's room. Remy himself is sound asleep. Surprised that they haven't  
woke him up, they decide to get a closer look at him.

"Wow! Lucky us. He's wearing a blindfold and earplugs." AJ points out.

"Guess rich kids really need their beauty sleep." Chester responds.

"I gave Timmy a walky talky earilier. He said that the Chin room is next to his bedroom, so I should give him a call."

So AJ grabs out his walky talky. But then, Chester came up with an idea.

"Since this is the only chane we'll get to do this, lets put his hand in some warm water!"

"Even better idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Tootie are still moving through the air vents. As they move, they find another grate.

"Hey, Tootie. This is Remy's fairy right here."

He moves up ahead so Tootie can have a look at Juandissimo. At the moment he's standing in front of a mirror while admiring himself.

"Hey there, sexy devil. What's your name?"

After flirtng with himself, he rips his shirt up, then starts shaking his pecs up and down.

"I've said this once before and I'll say it again. Unbelievable." Timmy tells himself.

"Timmy? Can you hear me?" AJ voices coming out of nowhere.

So Timmy quickly pulls out a walky talky and responds.

"What's up, AJ?"

"Me and Chester are in Remy's room. I'm actually thinking that the vent you and Tootie are in will take you into the secret room."

"Sweet! Give me a second and I'll tell you how you can get in normally and we'll do a two prong attack at this." Timmy turns his head around to  
give Tootie a look. "Hey Tootie, remember how we got into the room in the first place?'

Much To Timmy's shock, Tootie is leering down the vent grate and watching Juandissimo.

"Yeah, shake those money makers!" Tootie says.

"**TOOTIE!** You put in so much effort to finally get me to date you. Don't make me end it so soon."

"Sorry."

* * *

After a few minutes of planning and traveling, Timmy and Tootie are both at a section of the vents that's inside the Crimson Chin room. Timmy also tells AJ how he  
and Chester can get into the rooms with the help of the walky talkies. It's not long now before they finally get what they're after.

"Well, this will be easy." Timmy claims. "All we need to do is lower a rope down and grab the comic."

"Wait, a second Timmy." Tootie warns.

She pulls out her magical bag and grabs a little red ball. After she and Tootie removes the vent grate, she drops the ball. Upon landing, it creates a smokescreen that  
quickly fills up the whole room. When the smoke cleared, what she fear appeared.

"Laser traps. Just as I thought." Tootie gloats.

"Nice work, Tootie." AJ says through the walky talky. "It looks impossible to steal the comic from it's case from those lasers. You two wait for me and Chester to turn them off."

"Okay." After Tootie turns of her walky talky, she turns her attention to Timmy. "Now let's enjoy our alone time, shall we?"

Much to her surprise, Timmy looks rather mopy, even though they're about to get their rare comic.

"Timmy, is something wrong?" His girlfriend asks.

"Well...sort of." He answers. "I've just haven't been sure about this whole thing."

"What's to be unsure about? We're about to get away with getting the rarest comic ever!"

"I know, but I'm just not sure if...well...if this is okay."

After a moment of thought, something came to Tootie.

"YOU'RE the one one who voted against this thing! Aren't you?" She asks.

"Yeah. But I promised to stick by my friends to the end." Timmy responded.

"Timmy. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. And I'm sure Aj and Ches...er, I'm sure AJ will stand by your side no matter what you decide."

After the little speech, Timmy suddenly feels much better. He now realizes that he has to do what's...

"Laser's down!." AJ yells.

"WHOO HOO!" Chester shouts in excitement. "Now let's grab the comic."

"Hold on! The glass case itself may be..."

But before AJ could finish his sentence, it was too late. Chester touched the glass, causing the security alarms to activate.

"GRAB THE COMIC AND RUN!" AJ tells Chester.

So Chester quickly grabs the comic and runs out of the room with AJ.

"Umm...what just happened?" Timmy asked, who's still sitting up in the vent.

Shortly after Chester and AJ left, Remy Buxaplenty comes running inside. It didn't take long before he realized that his comic is gone. Strangely enough, he seemed unbothered.

"Oh, jeez. So another thief broke in?" Remy asks himself. "First I wet my bed, then I get woken up for **THIS**?

Feeling annoyed, tired, and wet, Remy walks over to a nearby closet. He pulls out another comic from it, then places it into the case where the old one was.

"There, good as new." He ensures himself. "Now to get into some dry clothes and to get back to bed."

So with that, he heads back to bed.

"Okay. What just happened **THERE?**" Tootie asks, who also is still in the vents.

Timmy and Tootie both gets out a rope, slide down, and walk to the closet. When they open the closet...

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**" Timmy and Tootie both say together.

Because sure enough, the closet was completely filled with copies of the rare Crimson Chin comic.

"Do you feel bad about taking the comic now?" Tootie asks.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

So the two leave, feeling a very strange combination of the thrill of victory and annoyance.

* * *

Once they all returned to the secret hideout, Timmy gently places the comic book into a glass case. Feeling victorious at last, they all shout...

"**BOO YA!**"

"Now all that's left to do is continue collecting future Crimson Chin comics." Timmy says.

With that ordeal behind them, they all begin to leave. But Tootie suddenly catches up to Timmy.

"Umm, Timmy. Are you getting a feeling that we forgot something?" She asks.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that. I wonder what we forgot?"

* * *

Back at the Buxaplenty mansion, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Robert are all still trapped under the butterfly net, and they're STILL playing 20 questions.

"Is it a person?" Cosmo asks.

"Poof." Poof says.

"Is it an actor?" Rob asks.

"Poof."

"Is it a good actor?" Cosmo asks.

"Poof."

"Tom Hanks?" Cosmo asks again.

"Poof poof poof!."

"**YAY**! I got win!"

* * *

End.

* * *

Trivia:

Don't bother noting that Remy got woken up by noise when he was wearing ear plugs, I'm perfectly aware of that. In fact, it's an error I think could be caught done on the actual show.


End file.
